


Cz an idiot always stays an idiot

by morinoari



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morinoari/pseuds/morinoari
Summary: "I did everything to protect you from harm, but you just like this game..."





	Cz an idiot always stays an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> It supposed to be the first chapter of my previous story "Marriage". But i couldn't take it to be that bitter! so i divided them to two different stories. n just why not to share it!

November  
Midnight,  
On the phone

 

“You do know you don’t have to joke with me about that.”  
“We’re already broken up.”  
“But I still haven’t decided to break up!”  
“It’s already have been decided, I’m free…, and… I need money… after all… whatever,you don’t care!”  
“I’ll give you money.”  
“Instead of having me all for yourself huh? it’s not so different to be your bitch or the other’s.”  
“…I don’t let you go to hell.”  
“Sorry, I don’t need you my Inoo, everyone’s Inoo!”

*  
December  
Superclub, 

In one of the rooms Daiki was standing in front of mirror and putting on make up like everyday. While he looked down at the cosmetics on the table to choose the dirtiest color, he felt something warm touched his back. He gasped and looked up in the mirror, that guy again!  
His ex-boyfriend, Inoo hugged him from behind “You don’t need make up, cutie!” whispered in Daiki’s ear.  
*goddammit!* Daiki took a deep breath “How did you find here?”  
Inoo took off his warm coat “Not a bad place!” said while was taking a look around and going for archive of clothes.  
“Hey…” Daiki asked him suspiciously.  
“Um… this one is hot!” he chose a clothes.  
“Heard me?! Why you came here?” Daiki grabbed the clothes from him.  
“To see you!”  
“You’re not gonna see me here, You’re gonna see the things that are bitter as fuck! Trust me,… go home! Now!”  
Inoo smirked as Daiki talking seriously, then took off his clothes to get ready for putting on another one “Fuck is not bitter if it’d be with you!” then glanced at the other clothes again.  
“Hey! You don’t wanna see other men doin’ things on me huh?” he pushed Inoo’s shoulder “Hey!”  
“I’m not goin’ anywhere” Inoo stared at his lover’s innocent eyes and came closer, “Cause I came here to stay!”  
“No way!” Daiki’s eyes widened.  
“Yes, nice to meet you again, my co-worker this time!” Inoo smiled while pushing his lips together and extended his hand for handshake.  
Daiki took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew his crazy ex-lover.  
“It was the only way to be beside you.”  
“Omg… how can you be this selfish?” *Idiot, you’ll be hurt to watch me like that!*  
Inoo put on a clothes that could be taken off easily “I need make up too, you do it for me.”  
Daiki looked at the other side and breathed tiredly,  
“Even if you came here to work beside me it doesn’t mean I make up with you!” he crossed his arms across his chest.  
“Okay! You’ll regret breaking up with me!” Inoo didn't take it seriously like all the other things in the world.  
He sat down and held Daiki’s tiny hand and brought him closer, held his waist with one arm. Daiki sat on Inoo’s lap. *how much I still feel close to you dammit!* he thought while he was looking at Inoo’s mysterious eyes. Inoo just smiled, and waited for him to choose him a color between the shadows.  
Daiki started to put a dark-brown shadow on his eyelid. He was so precise in his work. Sometimes when he thought he went wrong at some little parts he just lightly rubbing his breakable soft finger on Inoo’s skin to clean it. And who knows even this touch was seductive to Inoo. He brought Daiki’s knees beside his thighs. Then brought him even closer. Daiki helped and put his hips on Inoo’s lap, where his groins touching Inoo’s thighs. Daiki also exhaled a warm breath and went turned on. Continued his work while was talking with his ex-boyfriend.  
“You don’t know how to act on a dirty show hm?! Can’t wait to see how’s your face gonna be like when you screw up!”  
“Hey, you were in my place another day!”  
“It's different with me, I’m not so stupid like you!”  
“If I screw up, you make it up!” Inoo leaned more to his back and brought his hips forward so that Daiki must lean forward more on Inoo to continue putting make up on him.  
“You don’t have any imagination of what you have to do on that dirty stage!” He finished making up his eyes. As his butt stuck on Inoo’s lap, he leaned to the side to reach for his pencil and lipsticks.  
“If it’s with you, then it’s okay!” Inoo put his hands behind his nape lazily and smiled.  
Daiki took another soundless hot deep breath as staring at Inoo’s lips. Inoo opened his mouth a bit for Daiki. He came closer so that his butt pushed Inoo’s bulge, so a hot incontinent moan came from those opened lips. They both felt each other’s body growing hot. Daiki starts to paint Inoo’s good-shaped lips with a crimson pencil, as Inoo looking at Daiki’s lips too.  
*This guy! This guy will make me do everything he wants! I don’t want again!* Daiki thought.  
This touches, their smells, this meeting remind them of everything again and make them addicted to each other one more time.  
“I wonder what men gonna have tonight out there!” Daiki smiled while looking at his eyes, that were locked on his lips. Inoo was always being seduced even by looking at Daiki’s lips, but when Daiki talked, it drives him even more crazy. Now he was showing off the seducing shape of his soft lips in just two or tree inches far from Inoo’s face. And it made Inoo’s mind empty.  
Inoo came closer, careless about Daiki’s work.  
“Ah!” Daiki pulled back a bit.  
He put his long fingers behind Daiki’s neck, removed and grabbed his wrist, Daiki parted his soft lips, without any struggle from him Inoo could kiss him and kept it. As they lips touched, Daiki hold Inoo’s neck with both arms tightly and answered willingly. Inoo let go slowly and looked at Daiki’s shiny eyes, then a couple of lingering pecks on his lips, sucked his bottom lips, Daiki moaned in his mouth. Then sucked his upper lips. Daiki opened his mouth as letting out soft moans and hold Inoo’s face. Inoo pushed Daiki’s body hardly, and Daiki squeezed Inoo’s shoulder and rubbed his stomach down to his torso with other hand, as he was looking down at their bulge rubbing each other and made Inoo’s sight being shifted to the downside too. But Daiki started to kiss him again and opened his mouth for Inoo to suck his tongue, as he pushing up and down Inoo’s bulge with his butt. Inoo slid his hand down to Daiki’s ass and leaned closer to Daiki.

Sound of striking palms together two times before them.  
“Times up! Show time!” Their master gave them a head-up and went out.  
“Hai!” Daiki parted his lips before he turn his head back and nod.  
He looked at themselves. “What we’re doin’? Get up!” Daiki got up from Inoo’s lap. Checked himself in the mirror again and went ahead.  
“Wait! wait! I still don’t know what am I gonna do!” Inoo said while following Daiki and removing his messy lipstick with a tissue paper.  
“I’m just goin’ to show you!”  
“But i need a former training at least!”  
“Here’s not the college good boy, it’s our dirty show!” Daiki pulled Inoo’s hand and walked to the bar stage.  
Once they entered the stage they caught men’s attention. Such a sexy couple they would make.  
“Their eyes are on us, try to catch their attention even more…” Daiki told Inoo slowly.  
“HOW?!”  
“Just dance sexily to the song. Seduce them!” Daiki grabbed the pole and swung all the way around it coquettishly, while let the other hand down. Then rubbed his crotch to the pole up and touched his small chest, moaned slowly. Turned around and touched the pole behind him then his hair, his neck down to his chest. While Inoo was looking up and down at him like an idiot. “Wow! I didn’t know you know pole dancing!”  
“Don’t look at me like that! At least pretend you’re going wild!” Daiki came closer and hold Inoo’s hand.  
“I must seduce them or you?!”  
“GOD! Just Let yourself be free, do everything your selfish ego says.” Daiki said while tried to rub his body to Inoo’s sexily. And how much it was hard for him to have it again, so he just closed his eyes and gulped.  
Inoo came closer to Daiki, turned him back and held him from behind “Then I’ll shout how much I love you still!” he said near Daiki’s ear.  
“Baka…”  
And they started to dance seductively as they rubbed their body together and kissed each other in front of everyone.  
“Where this goin’ to ends?”  
“When you’ve already came inside me!”  
“Haa??...joking me?” Inoo laughed.  
“But you must do, we must grab their attention that much they choose one of us.”  
“Choose us?!”  
“To be their guest for tonite…”  
“Ah, I’m a bit lost!”  
“Why are you this stupid?!”  
* Why you’ve never listened to me? I broke up with you because of you, I did it all for you. I knew myself, I won’t stay loyal to you, told you not to come here, never! even for seeing me, it ruins everything, all that I’ve tried, all that I’ve caught hardly now… why are you this stupid my sweetie?! *  
Inoo got stunned, does he have to make things work sexy that much make men want his lover?  
“Do I have to do you here?”  
“Start it I’m ready!”  
“But it’s Beyond the pale!” Inoo joked again even when it was not time.  
Daiki tried to hold back his laughter “Be serious, idiot!”  
“I’m not idiot… ”  
His bitter tone removed Daiki’s laughter…

The crowd screamed “Enough playing! Do him!”  
“Heard? They’re waiting for our live show!” Daiki said while was sweating and dancing in front of Inoo, talking near against Inoo’s neck.  
“Start it baby!” Daiki took a look back, “Start it!” when he got no answer again, he turned back and touched Inoo’s crotch up and down. But Inoo seems still paralyzed, just looked down at Daiki’s hand-job, exhaled a hot breath, Then all he could do lifting his head to the roof.  
*How much empty everything is!* Took a look around, then a look straight at Daiki’s eyes.  
“You never listened to me.” Daiki cut his confusion with rubbing his lips up and down to his and then their bulges together. Inoo just moaned in Daiki’s mouth.  
“Can’t!... can’t show our private moments in public! “ Inoo broke the kiss.  
“Honey! fuck my ass hard!” Daiki licked Inoo’s neck and ear, bent down and pushed his ass to Inoo’s crotch and waved his body, just made him groan and push his crotch forward to him.  
“Let’s do in my place tonite hm? I’ve missed fucking you. Can’t stop my desire, but can’t do you here.”  
“Go down!” Daiki came up got serious this time.  
“Huh?”  
Daiki put his hand upon Inoo’s head and pushed him down. Unbuttoned his pants and pushed Inoo’s face to his bulge.  
“What are you doin’?”  
“Shut up and do it!” Daiki freed his crotch and put it in between Inoo’s lips.  
Finally he could satisfy the crowd.  
“Suck it baby uuuugh!... I want et!” Daiki moaned while he felt Inoo’s warm lips around his hard though small crotch.  
Inoo lost his mind again tasting him one more time. He put his hands on Daiki’s butt and touched and gripped it. Daiki was moaning loud and rubbing the pole behind him, clenched his fists and opened them again then rubbing the pole again, “Ah…ah… aaaah…. Baby…. Ooooh.”  
Inoo sucking his little lover as he sucks his favorite ice cream, his cock tasted the best his mouth.  
“Lie me down…” Daiki said, fainted.  
Inoo removed his mouth and lied him down. Daiki’s cock was shining of wetness. Inoo came between Daiki’s legs and sucked him again, gradually he started to remove Daiki’s too-short pants completely, undressed him. The lights bar turned off and colorful lights starts to dance in every corner of the bar.  
Taller boy just unbuttoned his own shirt and freed his hard cock without himself being undressed. Bent down on his ex-little lover and kabedon him on the ground, as his soft beautiful hair has covered half of his face, he started to sliding forward and backward. His shiny hair was moving perfectly and sexily as he thrust in and out of Daiki. Made Daiki moan innocently and fall in love with such beautiful creature again. Daiki felt bad for his Inoo cause he would feel the bitterest after this, so a trace of tear slid down his chubby cheeks as being guided forward and backward on the floor.  
“Why you’re crying idiot?!” Inoo mocked him while rocking inside his body continuously.  
“I feel bad for you!” Daiki put his shivering hand on Inoo’s face.  
“You baka never understand how to enjoy the moment! Let’s think how much it’s dirty and sinful hm? aah... We’re making them straight! it’s fun, isn’t it?”  
Daiki smiled while crying and moaning.  
“Just suck fun out of everything!” Inoo sat up and continued thrusting his cock deeply in between Daiki’s bubble butt-cheeks.  
Inoo didn’t wanted to see him crying either but reaching for his satisfaction was more important at that moment.  
“D-do meh… harder…” Daiki couldn’t keep his eyes open.  
“Tighten yourself up more! I want to come inside you!”  
Daiki obeyed. As Inoo grabbed his waste and pounded in him harder, his moans got louder.  
“How you feel it when everyone’s watching a big cock coming in and out of you?” Inoo smirked as moving on top of him.  
“You dirty…. “ Daiki wrapped his arms around Inoo’s neck and brought his head closer. Opened his eyes. They stared at each other some moments while moving. The things they could see in each other’s eyes and the way they could speak with their sights, felt like they were the only couple in the world. Daiki invited Inoo to a kiss by looking down at his lips and opening his mouth. Inoo slightly bent over and kissed him, but he must have broken the kiss cause breathing were needed.  
He continued pounding the small body underneath him. Till he felt he’s getting the pleasure he was looked for in Daiki’s body,  
“Ah, I’m coming , I’m comiiing!” Then he pounded in Daiki’s tiny hole as fast as possible, till they both came at the same time.  
Inoo held himself onto his palm on the ground, beside Daiki’s ear, panting, looking down at the pretty boy he’s just gotten the maximum pleasure of.

*

After the show 

“No fees for this month!”  
They were both sat down in front of their master. Daiki closed his eyes and looked down. And Inoo was already asleep. Of course he was more tired than Daiki.  
“Both of you!” The master stamped his fist on the table to wake him up. Inoo was jolted awake, but still dozy. “Nobody has bought you tonite! Sure cause you both were damn awkward! What’s in you balls man?!” he pointed to Inoo.  
”I’ve tried my best!”  
“Shut up!” the master yelled.  
“Please sir, he’s tired alre…” Daiki said slowly.  
“SHUT-THEFUCK-UP!”  
“Hey you fucking ugly old man, don’t use that tone with him!” Inoo was tired, but angry inside. All the things he did, only to protect Daiki.

 

Some other moments Inoo got thrown out of the bar…


End file.
